mandopediavodeanfandomcom-20200214-history
Lola Sayu
Clone Commandos stormed the prison and soon took it, Delta squad style, Joker Style and Jango Fett style killing Force Users who were sent. Their first attack earlier in the war had been repulsed, though the prisoners needed to be recused were rescued. Fire Company A company of clones in orange-red armor attacked the main parts of the planet, but there was not a lot of civilization. Most small towns were supportive of the Republic and took up arms as freedom fighters against the CIS droids, now backed by the Republic's military. The CIS had learned how deadly rebellions could be from Onderon and Ryloth. The CIS deployed spider droids after many rebels, inflicting much death among them. Fire company and the rebels soon organized attacks and committed joint attacks against CIS supply lines and bases. CIS Probs Prob droids flew across many places, providing information to the CIS officers. Prison Warden The new Warden was captured by Clone Commandos and was loaded onto a shuttle to be taken to Coruscant as requested. Commanding Dark Jedi The Dark Jedi in command called in near by mercenary parts of the CIS fleet (had been established in Canon as existing, look up the CIS Navy for more information) to assist him in pushing back Republic ships and escaping on his own ship. When a hole was put in the Republic blockade, the Warden went to go to their shuttle outside on a landing platform. Clone snipers almost took him out and he was forced to go back in. Clone scouts had discovered his location and Burn was on the way with Yarn. Yarn and Burn soon arrived and entered. They dueled the Dark Jedi who was very athletic. Yarn was thrown across the floor. Burn cornered the Dark Jedi. Incoming Droidekas made Burn focus on them. Burn deflected the blasts back, having no time to force push them or anything as he blocked blasts almost rapidly. Yarn force crushed the Droidekas as the Dark Jedi started to charge the distracted Burn. Burn was called out to by Yarn and blocked the Dark Jedi's incoming strike in time. The Dark Jedi started to run and as Burn followed him out Magna Guards arrived and attacked Burn. Burn took time defeating them and then noticed Grievous coming in fast. Burn backed away and force gripped the Dark Jedi. The Dark Jedi resisted with his strength, dragging his legs forward (as seen when Malgus resisted the initial push of Sateel Shan on Alderaan). Burn started to crush their organs with the force. Grievous tried to stab Burn who locked, now focusing on Grievous. Internal bleeding had struck the Dark Jedi, as they had still taken damage. They crawled to their shuttle with the waiting droid pilot and got off the planet. A Venator cruiser opened fire on the shuttle and killed the Dark Jedi and the pilot, not knowing they were in there but Burn sensed the Dark Jedi's death and knew the Navy defeated him. Grievous lunged after Burn who backed away into the building. Yarn force pushed Grievous out with a sneak attack planned and then dueled him with Burn. Grievous overpowered the duo. Burn jumped back and so did Yarn. Not so strong are you, defeated by Gungans? taunted Burn. Grievous charged forward and Burn and Yarn force gripped him and started to crush him. An incoming assassin attacked Yarn and Burn with a slugthrower rifle. Yarn was grazed across the shoulder. Burn deflected in an incoming shot. The assassin ran back and fired. Yarn deflected a shot and so did Burn. Grievous was able to get away. The duo then force gripped the assassin and force crushed his neck. They then saw that Grievous had gotten away. Grievous escaped in a shuttle with escorts. His escorting ships were killed, but his got away as they had used the escorting ships as shields. (Obi-Wan easily pushed Grievous back with the force in Episode 3 and Windu easily crushed their chest in the animated series, proving Grievous has little defense against force grips/pulls if any). Aftermath Fire company established a garrison on the planet and the Warden was imprisoned. The Prison was also manned by Fire Company now and was used to house some Dark Jedi captured during the battle. Burn and Yarn returned with the fleet back to Coruscant. The Clone snipers who had helped Yarn and Burn were killed by Magna Guards utilizing blaster rifles. The rebellion reformed as the planetary security force soon after and tried to take the prison under their command and when a Consular ship arrived and it's occupants had a meeting with the security force leaders, it was established that the official Republic military would man it only as they were more formal and organized than the new security force but the new security force was advised to construct a new prison for ordinary criminals. End Next Dr. Calwar